The present invention relates to a semiconductor device fabricating technique; and, more particularly the invention relates to a technique which is applicable to semiconductor device manufacture in which an adhesive sheet is affixed to a wafer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-112494 describes a technique in which an adhesive sheet for die bonding is affixed to a semiconductor wafer. According to the technique disclosed therein, the affixing of the adhesive sheet to the semiconductor wafer is performed after peeling off a release film from the adhesive sheet, and the adhesive sheet portion affixed to an outer periphery portion of the semiconductor wafer is cut off (see Patent Literature 1).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-26039 discloses a technique in which a protective tape for back grinding is affixed to a surface of a wafer; then, after back grinding, an adhesive tape for die bonding is affixed to a back side of the wafer with the protective tape for back grinding affixed thereto; thereafter, the protective tape for back grinding is peeled off; followed by probing; then, a protective film for dicing is affixed to the adhesive tape for die bonding; followed by dicing and subsequent die bonding with use of the adhesive tape for die bonding (see Patent Literature 2).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-181197 discloses a technique in which a protective tape is affixed to a surface of a wafer; then, a back side of the wafer with the protective tape affixed thereto is subjected to grinding; thereafter, a dicing tape is affixed to the back side of the wafer with the protective tape affixed thereto, and a holding jig for holding the dicing tape is affixed to an around-the-wafer portion of the dicing tape with the wafer affixed thereto; followed by dicing (see Patent Literature 3).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-22358 discloses a technique wherein a tape for protection and reinforcement is affixed to a surface of a wafer; then, in this state, a back side of the wafer is subjected to grinding and is then affixed to a dicing tape; thereafter, the tape for protection and reinforcement is peeled off and dicing is performed (see Patent Literature 4).
[Patent Literature 1]                Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-112494        
[Patent Literature 2]                Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-26039        
[Patent Literature 3]                Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-181197        
[Patent Literature 4]                Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-22358        